


By Law is Castigo

by possumcat_19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Curses, Reincarnation, Slow To Update, Swearing, gods can have favourites, law has expectation, law is a bit of a dick, lost legend au, tagging is hard, they are in vain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumcat_19/pseuds/possumcat_19
Summary: A legend is more lost to time than expected and Law on in a daze of desperation heads after it. But one fact lost to time is just how willing the "legend" was to help.





	1. there's a legend

A powerful looking black lion was flying across the battlefield, well it would look like flying to those who could catch a glimpse of him but there was no one on the battlefield anymore and there shall never be anyone on this battlefield, even if he wanted, but he would never want others here. The battlefield was barren black soiled as if the war that the lion had fought in had stripped whatever was or could have been from this spot. The lion was running for no reason he never had a reason, for fighting, for a living, for death. Why would he stay here and run? Why doesn’t he go find a reason? Questions that could have been easily asked and they can be easily answered, he was being punished because he won the war. He runs because there is simply nothing better to do. Once he finishes his run he will walk quietly to the cave he and his once fellow soldiers had used as cover and sleep, he will then wake and repeat. He has repeated this for 299 years so far, the 300th year was approaching, so was something else.

A man wearing a white-furred hat with black spots stood facing the black soil of the legend battlefield he had not yet crossed the border that defined the area as he was still on the green grass, but the dead grass was beginning to become apparent. This man had traveled far on a few vague and old rumors, murmurs, whispers mostly in a desperate attempt to obtain strength to take down a masterly evil man. This man was seeking a legend, the legend of castigo the black lion. Why would he take a trip like this based on rumors? Well, it is a desperate situation because to go back would certainly mean a fate worse than death, being within that madman's grip whether it be working for him or simply sitting in a cell as some form of entertainment. There was nothing left and if he couldn’t find the lion he had one last plan that seemed to be the only one left. His train of thought did not improve as he started the descent into the dead land. 

The nights were often harsh on the lion for all his disassociation to the people he slaughtered and all those he lost after they left, and he remained, he was tormented with nightmares not his own. They couldn’t be his because in whoever’s nightmares they have had him watching people be killed, burned, murdered and shot. Why weren’t they his well they weren’t because he would have never stood by and let anything like this happen, so they weren’t his, but they were cruel and left him in a daze none the less. He looked towards the mouth of the cave, he had never really wanted to go out at night too much effort after a day spent running, but tonight it felt like it might just be worth it, and he was always one to follow his gut, so out he went.

The man sat on the black ground, the sand seeping into his shoes and into the folds of his clothes, it was  
a cold place which wasn’t too surprising because Ganfin was a usually cold place but the dead land was boiling beyond reason and freezing at night, apparently, the world outside the black sand boarder didn’t mean jack shit to this horrible place and if he had known this the man would have prepared differently. His food had run out and he was n’t even sure if he still had his water canister on him. He sat on sand trying to rationalize why he thought this was going to work, he feedback hadn’t been in his Fucking right mind when he set off what? Two days ago! It felt like ages, but those two days had left him ragged, parched and practically lost, though if he could survive he was sure he would eventually walk out of this aimless land.

It was a story! It wasn’t meant to be real but by mere luck, he had found the black desert, if the desert was real why not the lion? A mighty beast roaming the forgotten battlefield, where it had brought the fighting humans to a stop as the story said, roaming waiting for a chosen person to ride into the field and call his name.As  
he took off his spotted hat and whipped his brow something came over a dune right in front of him, 'your kidding’ he whispered, the form was quite distinct it was a Fucking lion, the man gathered his courage, swallowed the dryness in his mouth and bellowed his claim.

“My name is Trafalgar.D. Water Law, I have come for your help I know your name and  
with it I command you!” The man now known as Law yelled at the beast, the lion lifted his head and spoke with a voice so unfitting you’d think it was a young man instead of an ancient beast “is that so? Well, you can’t command me, but you can try!” the creature had a joyful tone in his voice. Did he think Law a fool? “Your name is your biding and I hold your chains with it CASTIGO!” Law yelled with all his confidence, the lion turned its head shaking the dust from its mane, it seemed confused “That’s not my  
name?” the lion told he seemed to be asking it to ensure that it’s what this man wanted to say, “What?” Law asked dumbly. 

'not Castigo’ tried to descend the dune but misplaced his paws and what was supposed to be a graceful lion turned into a clumsy cat in a matter of seconds and he rolled down the dune sending sand up into the air, the lion seemed to grin at Laws blank look “That’s not my name, But geez what kinda lame name is that?”.


	2. about a lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law's low expectation had been too high for what he's discovered, while the lion's loyalty is given knowingly to the recipient.

Law hadn't moved off the ground throughout the encounter, he would have looked like a child to the beast if the beast wasn't acting as childish as Law felt! "What Do You Mean it's Not Your Name!" Law hissed as the cat rolled onto its belly, the lion blinked and stated rather annoyed "Castigo isn't my name", Law stood up and began to pace, what? Why? The hell? The lion watched from the ground 'what a weirdo'

The beast was quite certain this human was the silliest human, as fun as watching this human have a meltdown was which wasn't much it was cold and this 'Law' didn't have the right clothing to survive another night, if he was right to be this far it would take a while for humans, and this 'tarf"? looked weak. The beast raised off the ground, standing at his full height this close to a human made him double take just how tall he was or had gotten? Had he been made into this height or had he grown into it? it didn't matter, all that did was that he stood face to face of the man who was still pacing which was making taking height extremely difficult! "hello?" He tried to gain trafa's attention. 

"hello" Law stopped pacing and made a sharp turn, only to realize the lion had taken height, " Castigo..." Law hadn't realized just how tall it was. The lion sighed he's hot breath ruffled Law's hair it smelt like a cactus? Could lions eat cactus? He didn't see cacti on his way in, what? " I told you that's not my name" his tone through him off again, how old was the lion supposed to be? He stiffened up " I don't have another name for you so its what I'll call you" Trafle whipped back, The lion's whiskers twitched " Fine" he turned his head and turned his body so it stood horizontally to Law. " Hop on" the lion gestured with a shake of its main, " what?" Law would deny that he jump away so on the record, shuffled back "Shishi" Castigo produce a weird laugh " hop on my back! I'll take you to shelter" " I don't need Shelter, I need to collect a power than leave" Law stressed " Really? What power would be here?" instead of going to his shelter Castigo sat on the tips of he's pads pushing his muzzle into Law's face, Law pushed him away "YOU'RE THAT POWER!" he yelled " Wow! really?!". 

It had taken a lot of convincing but Castigo had gotten Law on his back and was taking him to shelter. Now Castigo calls it a shelter but as Law saw it, it was the lions home, a small dune the lion had jumped over had actually been the entrance to a cave that held what he had collected from the battlefield but when Law had said 'is this your home?' the lion had thrown Law off with a growl of 'no'. It was warmer than outside and with the lion's body blocking the entrance keeping the cold out was easily done. 

Resting his massive head on his equally large paws Castigo was gazing at Law who was glaring back at him. Law spent his time glaring at the beast taking mental notes of its features, despite the legend being 300 years old, he held a young quality about him if he's childish acts and voice were any measures to be counted, there was this scar under his left eye something that told Law a self-trained doctor shouldn't be on a lion. And Law also noted on his way here on the lions back there was only one cactus. Castigo broke his thinking " Why do you think I'm some power?" " There is a legend about you that's why" Law huffed out turning towards the stack of swords some rusted, some coated in beyond dry blood " There is? That's so COOl!" he roared out the last word causing the trala-guy to cringe " SHUT IT!" He yelled at the beast, who shot a large fanged grin at him "sorry sorry, but why would you seek out a legend? they usually turn out wrong" " I was desperate," He said crisply " well..do you still want my help?" Castigo asked carefully " Why help? I don't control you, you're name is wrong" to be honest Law was hoping the lion would forget that and eat him, that was looking like a dim dream " Just cause you don't control me doesn't mean i can't help" it was saidin a 'duh' tone as if this beast was smarter than him " people don't do that Castigo-ya" "ya?" brushing past that " you don't help people that want to control you willingly that's just plain stupid" he shot a look at the lion who's grin got even bigger "well guess your in luck Toro!" "Toro?" " I'm stupid to the bone!" he tone said joy but his words were sad " wait you're willing to help me when you don't even know what i came for?" the lion's grin took on more of a smirk " we'll leave tomorrow than! goodnight" he said before rolling over. 

Law thoughts took over has the lion rolled over, ' he's willing to help' he mulled over this fact as he lay on the ground honestly what a stupid creature. Law could use this though he began to work on a plan one that could now accommodate a very powerful ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long paragraphs sorry   
> leave some feedback all is apricated


	3. that can be tamed by name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Law sleeps Castigo goes to see some gods.

The lion left the cave not long after Torao fell asleep, he had thought the human would 't sleep but he did and the lion was very thankful otherwise he might not be able to go through with what must be asked. He walked a distance to the only plant in his prison, a cactus. This cactus was his only source of food if he came to the succulent when a piece of its flesh fell off and that would somehow keep him alive. He didn't understand it and he certainly didn't think he was ever gonna figure it out he just said magic and moved on. But as weird that was its other purpose was to be a place to pray. 

The lions gaze settled harshly onto the poor plant. He had never bothered praying, he had never believed firstly so there had been worth praying he had just sat and thought about his next meal or how his friend was but never had he prayed. He thought about praying once for his brother's return until he was told by the only remaining brother that he had left to join another family. His last brother had also left but for a job offered by the lion's father who himself had no contact. Both had walked out on him and no god would care for a prayer that's been repeated again and again. There was also the fact that he was castigado himself. He needed the gods blessing to pass over the border or less he wouldn't be able to help Torao, and if they were feeling gracious perhaps they would give Torao " Castigo's" real name! If the Lions real name was called he could be at full power! that could only be achieved if he asked for something he never wanted. forgiveness. So the lion began to pray, hoping they could answer him because he knew they could hear him. His eyes were closed before he knew it.

When he opened them next gone was the black sand and the darker sky and in its stead was a misty terrain with clouds tinted a light blue a little voiced nagged inside his head to chase after the clouds, the giant cat entertained this thought until he remembered he came here for something. What could be said to gain an audience with gods? many would take some words that sounded wise or powerful but he was less than wise in others eye so why put on a show? " OI GOD!" he yelled with all the concern of a six-year-old, his tail flickered and frisked the clouds behind him and he wandered around flicking his ears now and then this land gave off nothing no sound, no scent, no taste, nothing! some god land! He let loose a roar its sound causing the clouds around him to disperse, had the gods trapped him? 'Was this a dream?' " well, of course, its a dream!" childish laughter rung out the clouds clearly weren't real clouds, these fake clouds seemed to amplify the sound grating his ears " If its a dream then surely I could control the room?" let it be known now the lion was no fool. " Aw Luffy, your no fun!" His head bolted up at the mention of his real name " I'm plenty fun!" Luffy now defended himself " I just know better than to joke with gods" a deeper laugh vibrated " You jest us before why not now?" Luffy growled as his tail thrashed and his ears flattened " I didn't know you were real, its hard not to mock what sounds like a fools hope" it was true Luffy didn't believe so he mocked, mocked those who thought so highly of some all-powerful idiots who didn't heed cries of so many. " But now we've struck you down you believe in us?" still the deeper voice " LIES!" Luffy bit out swiping at air " I think you real, I just have no care for you!" curse his anger and loose tongue "Sweet boy truly you don't intend such hurtful words?" it was a ladies voice, a tone he would associate with a kind lady he once knew, he hated how weak it made him " I am sorry" he whispered and backed up, " HAH HAH, such a kitten for lady?" deep voice, how Luffy could hate that voice forever " Kitten!" "Kitten!" "Kitten!" the younger voice chanted. " STOP LAUGHING!" he roared again " IVE COME FOR A REASON!" " oh and what could it be?" a new voice quieter than the deep voice and still held power, they all did but this tone it scared him. Luffy sat on his hunches and laid his tail straight Lifting his towards the sky he asked " I need to leave and I want you to allow me too" 

It was quiet as if they god had left the only reason he thought they still be here was that he was too. To his surprise, it was the youngest voice that broke the silence "Why do you want to leave?" it wasn't like the question was a surprise it was just that answering it felt silly now, " I want to help someone" he breathed out, " A man found me and asked for my help and he tried to control me which i guess isn't nice... BUT he was wrong and then he was freaking out which was hilarious! He heard a legend about me how cools that!" Luffy was spitting out word vomit at this point but being gods they already knew, as Luffy rambled on about the human that had sought him out the god communicated with each other. They had been aware of the human the minute he stepped onto the black sand and being in charge of Luffys castigo and had done some godly research on the man, He needed help this was true but not with fulfilling his murderous plans no he would need help for the downfall of its success or it's failure but the human had a few angels in his corner so failing was a moderate chance. Having Luffy there could tip the scales both ways, there was no guarantee of this Trafalgar. D. Water Law claiming victory with or without Luffy. they talk while the lion was to busy talking about the human " We cant! He's being castigado because he's a wild killer in such situations!" The young lady voice cried " But the human could stop him!" the youngest argued, " WHAT! such a lie that man doesn't know his name or his story! he can't control a beast if he doesn't know the beast!" the deepest voice harshed out " That human is a fool" he coughed " they are all fools But Luffy has already taken a shine to him" the lady's voice edged in Luffy's opinion while he was still talking about the man in question " Luffy would take a shine to anyone who came looking for him" the young voice giggled."I've decided" the fourth voice spoke shushing all the others. The fourth voice did know something concerning the pair that was in question but had not shared it thinking with it in mind it only lead to one choice.

Dawn had come unusually fast for Law, and he didn't feel as tired? did he sleep? Sleeping was a leisure that came now and then, his sleeping schedule consisted of blackouts or nightmares. Haunting memories of his lost family or that bastard flamingo freak! That damn bastard killed the only person he had cared for after the utter destruction of his home and family, whatever rest Law had was now ruined. Law turned his head to the right, a large black mass that breathed in shutter breaths was blocking the exit ' Castigo?'. As if sensing his name in Laws head the beast turned so fast that Law really only blinked before coming eye to eye with the lion in question." What took you so long to wake?" the lion huffed whipping back around and bouncing out of the cave " Common Torao, hurry!" the giant beast whined like a giant dog, Law found himself growling at the other, crack of dawn his ass, surely it had to sleep to! Well, Law couldn't tell off someones sleeping when compared with his, with a long sigh he exited the cave and walked into the early light, he was already hating this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castigo= punishment  
> castigado = punished
> 
> please enjoy I'm working really hard on these chapters so please tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Ganfin is just a random word  
> please leave any questions or any feedback
> 
> I do not own these character unless stated otherwise all right to their original owners


End file.
